


Not So Pure

by WhiskeysWorks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Walking In On Someone, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeysWorks/pseuds/WhiskeysWorks
Summary: Heard his name, perking up before pausing. His name whispered breathily, followed by a soft, static sound. Genji frowned, then peeked further into the room, eyes widening at the sight he was met with.And what a beautiful sight it was.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Not So Pure

**Author's Note:**

> A message on tumblr struck my fancy and now here this is. Sorry it's so short, but hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, first time writing robot Zen having a good time, as well as genyatta! I've been sleeping on both, honestly.

Genji made his way back to his room from team training, running a diagnostics check through his systems just to make sure everything was working right. Reinhardt had been a little overly excited about their victory, the claps to his shoulder jostling him more than any of the attacks had. Genji had promised Hanzo he would join him later that evening for tea, and had asked if Zenyatta could come as well. His brother had been hesitant, but assented in the end. Steady improvement, and Genji was not shy in showing Hanzo how helpful Zenyatta could be if he would just let him in. 

He came up to his and Zenyatta’s room, typing in the passcode and stepping in silently. Heard his name, perking up before pausing. His name whispered breathily, followed by a soft, static sound. Genji frowned, then peeked further into the room, eyes widening at the sight he was met with. And what a beautiful sight it was. 

Zenyatta bare and shining in the evening light, one hand curled up in his chassis, twisting and tugging at the wires hidden there, the other wrapped around his cock, already slick and leaking. Writhing on the sheets as he whimpered and played with himself, fingers sliding down to dip into the opening just beneath his cock. Pulsing with a soft teal colour, hips raising as the fingers curled around his wires moved in tight little motions. 

Genji swallowed thickly, felt all the human parts of himself flush with heat, overriding his system’s alert to release it in favour of staying hidden. It was not often he got to see his lover enjoy himself like this. Zenyatta made a throaty, strangled gasp, body quivering as he stilled for a moment. Then, both his hands reached down between his legs, pumping his cock slowly, curling fingers inside himself to the same pace.

“Mm...Genji....” Zenyatta moaned softly, back arching as he squeezed another digit into himself. Genji had to bite back a whimper, stiff and hot, not enough air getting to him with the mask on. 

He took it off as quietly as he could, blinking at the difference in lighting, but still Zenyatta shone to him just as beautifully. Heavy breaths matching the monk’s, just as warm and wanting, but not allowing himself to take the edge off. Not yet. Not when he might miss the way Zenyatta keened and whispered his name into the room, moans getting louder the closer he edged himself. Making a mess of the sheets beneath him, those lithe fingers usually held in such gentle reverence being rough and needy. Pulling in sharp tugs over his cock, swirling around the head. Buried in himself below it, movements sharp and erratic. A stark difference from his usual, but one Genji savoured seeing. One he loved seeing.

“Genji, aah...Come help me, won’t you? You know I cannot cum until you tell me to.”

Genji nearly fell from where he had been hiding, stepping out after a moment abashedly. He did not know how an omnic could look so smug, but Zenyatta managed it just fine, making him flush darker.

“How did you know...?”

“I always do.”

The ninja huffed a laugh, sliding onto the bed and pushing his way between his lover’s legs. Replaced Zenyatta’s hand with his, filling him up without a second thought. It punched a moan from him, much louder this time. Music to Genji’s ears.

“Well, since you were so kind to put on a show for me, I suppose I simply must reward you,” He purred, leaning over Zenyatta’s slight, overheated form, pressing kisses to his faceplate and nuzzling against the nodes and wires along his neck. The monk whined, arching into him, desperate. Knowing Genji would take care of him, make him writhe and beg and overload, just the way he wanted it, needed it. Just like he always did. 

After all, when it came to Zenyatta’s pleasures, he never said no.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
